Gendarya one shot book
by CadeTheSlowpoke1
Summary: A Gendarya One-shot book I wanted to do. Many different prompts will be used. IF you have suggestions for ones it would be most appropriated. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Can I play with madness?**

The dark noise was swept all around her, she walked around the small dwelling that, she and her boyfriend shared. The light of dawn still hours away, her soul was as lively as ever. She wriggled down the small steps and straggled the few footsteps down to her front door and slipped on his large coat, after breathing in his scent she slipped outside to the small porch and breathed in the chilled sharp air. Filling her lungs with lots of it, she breathed out and watched her breath go in the white plume. She was on the edge of madness, it had been a week and he was still not back. She promised to stay strong when he was on business; she was trying hard not to fall back on the monster. Damn what she promised. She was Arya Stark, daughter of Eddard Stark; the Direwolf. She could do whatever she dammed wanted. Yet she was a Stark, and she wasn't about to break her promise, at least not to him, maybe she could survive. Another few hours, or days or however long it took his blunt self-back. He had to go on trips a lot; it gave her time to think. She loved the independent feel it gave her. Being the free spirited rebel she was, it was only a matter of time before she would something stupid, without her bull to hold her back. She walked around the porch and watched the rays of light peek out from the trees. She stood there in awe and wanted to see more. She needed to. Her feet started to move faster and faster. Her slippers and bare ankles tingled, feeling the cold dew from the tall grass. She ran and ran and felt his coat fly and the rush of morn air. She got between two trees and watched that glimpse of the sun but she wanted more. The trees didn't look that tall today, so she started to climb. Slippers are the not best for climbing trees and holding a grip. Yet she climbed anyways, she almost slipped but always caught herself. Wolves are the best climbers. When she reached a branch big enough to hold her she crawled over and sat on it. She could see the sun glance above the horizon. She loved it, she wanted to reach out and hold the large ball of fire close to her. A vibration went off from her pocket. Her phone was buzzing; he was calling. With shaking fingers she answered him and warmth went to her heart as she heard his voice.

" _Hey."_

"Hey moron." She said as she tried to keep her balance on the tree.

" _I thought you would be asleep, but I thought I would call anyways."_ She smiled and rolled her eyes. _"Anyways I'll be home sometime tonight."_ Her eyes widened at the thought of her boyfriend coming home. She missed her bull. She breathed out and laughed slightly.

"Great! I'm still going to punch you though. Making me miss you and be alone." He sighed knowing he was doomed. "Oh Gen, the sunrise is so beautiful, you should be here. Just hurry up." He smiled

" _I'll try to make it there fast. I promise. Baratheon honor."_ She laughed.

"Baratheon's have no honor stupid." She laughed as she said that; she knew it pissed him off. Yelling was heard at the other end of the line. He just groaned.

" _Gotta go, be there soon. Love you Arry."_ A tear came to her eye, she hated that name, yet when he said it she didn't mind it so much.

"Love you to, you stupid bull."

With that they hung up, and Arya started to climb down the tree and walk to the small dwelling, she had stuff to get ready and a bull to see.

 **Hey y'all, so I love gendarya so here. This was a one-shot idea I came up with so I hope you liked it. : 3 Have a good day and remember to read and review.**

 **~Slowpoke**


	2. Chapter 2: Smile

**Smiles**

Gendry knocked at the door to the huge mansion of Winterfell. He was nervous and it was making him twitchy. He was waiting on Arya; he had to go to a family function and didn't want to deal with his half-brother Joffrey. So of course he had asked Arya to come with him. So now he was standing there waiting for someone to open the door. He heard footsteps and knew it was probably Rickon, it was loud running; yeah, had to be Rickon. He saw the door open and the young boy grin.

"Hey Gendry." The boy said as he looked up at Gendry. Gendry looked down at him and gave him a fist bump. "Arya is getting ready, she told me to tell you to wait in the living room." Gendry couldn't complain. He walked inside and saw Robb and Bran sitting on the couch he walked over, the nervous feeling leaving him. Robb got up to shake his hand. The two promptly shook and Gendry sat down on one of the many chairs in the large Stark room.

"So Gendry, how have you been lately?" Robb asked as he sat back down.

"Well.." Gendry started to talk before he heard some foot steps down the staircase and he turned around and saw her stand there. He couldn't take his eyes off her. His eyes were seized into her. He was now glued to her and he didn't want that to end. She was clad in a mid-thigh length solid silver dress. Her feet had black flats on. Around her throat was a small wolf head necklace. She walked down the stairs and saw Gendry sitting at the chair. She blushed and walking over she punched his shoulder as he stood up.

"Stop staring you bull." She said as she hugged him and told Robb they would be heading out. Gendry started to walk behind her and they quickly exited and feeling the chilling cold. Arya shivered and Gendry quickly removed his jacket and draped it over her shoulders, she smiled and continued to walk to his car. He walked around and opened her door and she got in the passenger seat and put her seatbelt on. Gendry walked around and got in the car and promptly started it. He backed up and started the drive from Winterfell to Storm's end. He turned the heat up in the car, Arya smiled as she started to talk. "So… what's actually happening at this dinner?" She said knowing this wasn't some random dinner event that he was obligated to go to. He sighed as he continued driving.

"Well.. Cersei has been going insane trying to keep up this ridiculous idea that Joffrey is going to marry some Tyrell girl. Margaery I think her name is?" Arya nodded. She knew who it was.

"Yeah she's some stupid preppy girl; Sansa uses to hang out with her but then some fight happened. It's stupid and she use to come to the house a lot. Gendry got the point and continued driving.

"Anyways, das always wants me and Mya and all of his other kids to come to these crazy dinners. It's stupid but it's not like I have a choice. Dad doesn't like Joffrey and he does it to piss Cersei off. We're big chess pieces and its annoying." He then groaned and continued driving. Arya just shook her head and playfully punched his shoulder.

"Hey don't fret you blunt, we'll show them." Arya said as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. She smiled. "Oh you should smile more. I like it when you do." The rest of the ride was in companionable silence. Once Gendry had pulled into the grand mansion of storms end he groaned and Arya grabbed and squeezed his hand. "Please don't worry. Just smile please for me." Arya said as she looked deep into his eyes. He walked out of the car and walked over to let her out. He grabbed her hand and helped her up.

"Of course m'lady" Gendry says as he helps Arya out and offers her his arm. His grin as wide as he can make it. Normally a remark like that would be punch worthy, but he was smiling. So she took his arm and rolled her eyes.

"Let's go eat you stupid bull."

 **Hope you all enjoyed todays one-shot I'm hoping to post at least one a week on either Thursday or Saturday, maybe even twice! Anyways have a wonderful day, remember to R &R**

 **~Slowpoke**


End file.
